


Natural Disasters.

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: A new recruit has her sights set on Butch, much to Cassidy's fury. Will it all end in tears?***Contains strong language and references to violence***





	Natural Disasters.

"You didn't even tell her to get off!!!!! If anything I would say you were actually enjoying yourself!!!"  
"I hardly got a chance!!! She was wrapped around me tighter than a Mankey"  
"Oh I don't want to hear it Butch! If you really wanted her off you would have found a way"  
The 2 young Rockets continued arguing all the way back to headquarters. It was new recruit season and the local clubs had been filled with promising new Team Rocket members. The girls especially were young, fiesty and as much as Cassidy hated to admit it, really pretty. One in particular had seemed to have taken a shine to Butch and that was where the trouble had started...  
_________________________________________  
  
"Heyyy handsome! Might if I squeeze in next to you?" a busty brunette called Lisa purred as she brushed alongside Butch. Butch glanced at Cassidy who shot him a 'seriously?' look.  
"Umm...sure" Butch mumbled as Lisa strode into their booth. She picked up Cassidy's bag which was between her and Butch, dumped it on the floor and proceeded to perch inbetween them muscling Cassidy out.  
"Excuse you!!!!" Cassidy glared at the newcomer.  
Lisa gave a tinkly laugh and proceeded to turn her back to Cassidy and carry on fawning over Butch.  
"I just love your hair!!! Oh and your shoulders? Do you work out??? I love to work out!! I can't imagine some of these old timers have the stamina now" she shot back at Cass with that last remark. Cassidy stared, her mouth practically hanging open.  
"Butch isn't it time we were going?! We do have to be up early for a mission" she said pointedly.  
Butch went to move but Lisa pinned him back and climbed onto his lap. Butch laughed nervously.  
"Oh what's the rush??? Stay and have another drink!"  
"I can't" Butch admitted. "I have to drive tomorrow"  
"Oh I'm sure Grandma over there can take the wheel for once" Lisa rolled her eyes and continued fondling Butch.  
Cassidy snapped. "Right that does it you little scank!!!" She shoved Lisa off so she fell on the floor, grabbed the rest of her drink and poured it on her. Lisa screamed as some hair dye ran down her face. Turns out she wasn't actually brunette but strawberry blonde!  
"Come on Butch!" Cassidy spat as she yanked her partner by the arm. Butch stumbled and followed her looking worried as Lisa sat shocked, drowned in her own drink.  
"Oh and nice roots sweetheart!" Cassidy sneered.  
_________________________________________  
  
"You fucking assaulted her Cass!" Butch yelled as they continued on their way back to headquarters. Cassidy had such a march on her that he found himself having to jog to keep up with her.  
"Well I didn't see you sticking up for me!" Cassidy yelled, close to tears now. She could usually rise above bitchy girl crap but something about that Lisa had really got to her. Butch stopped and glared.  
"Well I thought you could hold your own seeing as you're the queen of bitch" he replied. Cassidy span round.  
"What did you fucking say??!!!" She yelled as she shoved Butch hard in the chest. He just stood there staring straight ahead.  
"You heard me Cass."  
Cassidy took a step back. At first she was speechless but after a few seconds stepped forward and smacked Butch across the face. Butch didn't react except clench his fist.  
"Oh ho! You're going to hit me back?? Come on Butch let's see what a big tough man you are!!"  
Butch unclenched his fist, exhaled and walked back into the HQ building. Cassidy followed him to their room still trying to goad him.  
"No come on Butch I'm sure I can take it. Right here look!!!" She pointed to her own cheek which by now was covered in black make-up thanks to her furious tears. Butch slammed down his keys and turned towards her.  
"You know I don't hit women Cass."  
"Well I'm not a woman, I'm queen bitch according to you!" She angrily sobbed. Butch edged towards her.  
"Anyway!" He suddenly exclaimed. "What the fuck does it have to do with you if other women flirt with me??? Are you jealous or something??"  
"Jealous? Ha! Don't make me laugh" Cassidy shouted. Butch got closer as she averted her eyes, tears spilling now.  
"You ARE jealous! Well guess what I might go back and find Lisa and see if she fancies a bit of fun tonight. She certainly seemed up for it earlier. Beats being stuck in with grandma all night!"  
  
Cassidy stared at him. She couldn't speak. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes had brimmed so full with tears she couldn't even look at him properly. Her car keys lay on the side. In a snap second she snatched them up and stormed out of the apartment. The door slammed so hard a picture of them both along with Houndour, Sableye, Raticate and Mightyena fell off the wall and the glass smashed everywhere.  
Butch stood motionless for what seemed like eternity. He then punched the door in a fury.  
________________________________________  
  
Cassidy ran sobbing down to the parking lot where Rockets kept their own cars. She climbed into hers and started the engine. She gripped the steering wheel as she continued to cry. Radio Goldenrod was playing, it was playing their favourite song...

  
_"Didnt you see what i've done? In my shame I want to run and hide myself"_

  
Cassidy put her car into gear and drove off into the night...  
_________________________________________  
  
"Honestly that Cassidy is a complete psychopath. If I ever see her again she's getting it!" Snarled Lisa as she downed the vodka and coke Butch had brought her. Butch was back at the club and had been making a fuss of her. She had twisted her ankle in the fall and was now in a grump!  
"Oh pay no attention to her babe. She's probably doing her knitting as we speak" Butch winked at her. When she smiled and took another sip of her drink Butch felt the smile fade off his face and he glanced out of the window. He was still angry at Cassidy, but yet... why could he not get her or the look on her face out of his head?  
  
"Right folks! I've just been advising that the big storm that was due in the early hours of tomorrow morning will probably be arriving early. They're advising people to make their way home and not to make unnecessary trips unless essential so we'll be closing in about 10 minutes" announced the bartender.  
Butch glanced nervously out the window. It was already starting to rain and the wind was starting to pick up...  
  
"You sure you don't want a drink sweetie?" Asked Lisa. "I'm sure we have time for 1 more"  
Butch didn't answer. He was trying to make sense of which way the clouds were moving. The rain was starting to get heavier. Butch noticed the Viridian back road in the distance was starting to get very wet. He bit his lip.  
"Surely she wouldn't be that stupid?"  
"Butch? Quit worrying over that cow I'm sure she's fine!" Said Lisa.  
Butch turned round and looked at her.  
"Look I've got to go Lisa"  
"You ARE jok..."  
Butch leaned in close. He suddenly caught a whiff of Lisa's perfume and quite frankly, he felt it was a bit rich of her to call Cassidy a grandma with that awful stench.  
"You listen good you cheap ass little witch" he growled. "Cassidy is my queen. Always has been, always will be. I would fucking die for her. Now I'm going to find her. Why don't you go and hump someone's leg for a cocktail?"  
He stormed off towards the door before calling back to her...  
"Oh and Lisa - just for future reference, I prefer blondes".  
_________________________________________  
  
Cassidy sped on down the back road. It was becoming slippery and the back wheels kept giving out. Luckily she had experience in handling a vehicle thanks to running from cops. That being said, the rain was now coming down heavily and even the fastest setting on the wipers wasn't helping. The wind shook the entire car but Cassidy raged on.  
"I'll fucking show him..." She muttered.  
  
_"But I need you to love me and I won't keep myself from you this time..."_  
  
"SHIT!!!" Cassidy yelled as she failed to see the fallen tree until the last second. Her car clipped the edge and span out on control. She tried braking but could not stop her car flipping in the air and rolling down a muddy embankment.  
Cassidy was knocked unconscious. A trickle of blood ran down her head and mixed in with the smudged make-up. The radio meanwhile kept playing...  
  
_"So I'll stop this pretending that I can somehow deserve what I already have..."_  
_________________________________________  
  
Butch drove cautiously down the road, stopping every so often to shout Cassidy's name. His car was bigger and had more power to handle difficult roads. The rain was now torrential and he was losing signal on his phone. He had tried to call Cassidy a couple of times but it had gone straight to voicemail...  
"Cass I'm so sorry'" Butch shouted into the night. "Where are you please???"  
He looked all around. This was hopeless. The rain blinded his vision and it was pitch black.  
Suddenly he noticed tyre tracks in the road. Butch realised that whoever was driving had been doing so erratically.  
"Cass?" He realised. He drove on as quickly as possible.  
  
Cassidy slowly opened her eyes. She gave a whimper as she realised she was in pain. She could taste blood and she was pretty sure her leg was broken. She tried to move but couldn't. She also couldn't tell where the door was.  
"I'm going to die here" she thought as fresh tears fell down her face. She wanted Butch, he was so good at looking after her, protecting her. Cassidy often put on the hard girl act and made out she didn't need anyone but Butch knew her better than that. He would know how to fix this...  
  
Butch's car had come to a stop. The gradient of the road was steep and by the time he arrived no car could pass safely. He got out and immediately fell in the mud. He sat up, completely wet and filthy.  
"I've got to keep following these tracks" he thought desperately as he continued along on foot.  
Eventually he came to the spot of the fallen tree. He also noticed that the tyre tracks stopped here. Whatever tried to pass here had obviously hit the tree...  
"Oh god" he panicked as he looked around frantically for Cassidy's car.  
"CASSIDY!!!!!!! CASSIDY!!!!!!!!"  
The only sounds he could hear were the wind and rain. He gave a low cry and sank to the mud holding his head.  
"Butch?" came a faint voice in the wind. Butch stood up and listened as hard as he could.  
"Butch?" Butch suddenly spotted the wreck of Cassidy's car.  
"CASS!!!!!! I'M COMING!!!! STAY STILL!!!!" Butch yelled as he slid down the embankment. He found the door and after several attempts wrenched it open. He spotted Cassidy laying inside. She was white and shaking. Her leg looked in a bad way.  
"Help..." She moaned quietly.  
"I'm here Cass. Don't you worry I'll get you out" reassured Butch. He assessed the way the car was laying and figured Cassidy could be dragged out if something held the car on it's side.  
"Go Mightyena!" He yelled as he threw the Pokeball. Mightyena appeared in a flash of red and tried to climb back over the car to get to Butch.  
"No stay there!" He commanded. "Listen we need to tilt Cassidy's car so I can get her out. Do you think you could do it?"  
  
Mightyena tried to use a tackle to shift the car but it only budged a little. Butch heard Cassidy scream out in terror and pain. Mightyena shook himself off and went to try again...  
"Wait Mighty! Cassidy! Can you reach Houndour's Pokeball?"  
"I-I think so..." replied Cassidy. "But the others are back at HQ"  
"Let him out" said Butch. "We'll have to do this!"  
Cassidy nodded and managed to untangle her arm and throw up Houndour's Poke-ball. He appeared and immediately tried to get in to Cassidy barking and yelping.  
"Get out Houndour! You'll make it slide further down!" Ordered Butch. Houndour however, kept pawing at the wreck, desperate to get to his trainer...  
Mightyena gave a low bark that eventually made Houndour retreat to beside him. Butch nodded at his loyal Pokemon. He ran round to the other side and held Cassidy's hands ready to pull her out.  
  
"Cass...I can't promise this won't hurt but just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it"  
"Do you say that to all the girls?" Cassidy murmured with a twisted smile. Butch couldn't help but laugh.  
"Wouldn't you like to know???!!!" He turned towards Mightyena and Houndour. "Ready fellas? Mightyena...Houndour...take down now!!" He shouted.  
The 2 Pokemon ran towards the car and slammed against it. The car tilted onto it's side as Butch pulled Cassidy from the wreck. The car slid further down the embankment and came to a rest at the bottom. It was a drop of at least 30 feet...  
  
Cassidy flung her arms around Butch and sobbed with relief. He held her and shed a few relieved tears himself as Houndour and Mightyena joined them. They all ended up having a group hug in the middle of the muddy road. The wind had eased but the rain continued to pour.  
"Good job guys, return!" Butch called as the 2 dogs were re-called. He turned back to Cassidy who clung to him still silently weeping.  
  
"Cassie baby...I'm so sorry... tonight was unforgivable. I acted like a dick. You know I would never hurt you right?"  
Cassidy bit her lip. "I'm sorry too Butch... I guess I was jealous... all these new girls they're young and pretty. They could have any man they wanted and they know it. Maybe you should hook up with that Lisa..."  
Butch gently sweeper the mud off her face. She grimaced as he caught the cut on her head and gently wiped it.  
"The only girl I want is you Cass" he gently kissed her lips, breathing in his perfume and the smell of her hair, albeit now caked in mud!  
"Cass I'm in love with you. Just please don't ever scare me like that again. Ever. You seem to forget I'm getting old too!" He laughed nervously. Cassidy looked at him.  
"Y-you love me?" She whispered.  
"I have done for a long time" Butch admitted. "If you'll have me of course?"  
Cassidy kissed him back. She snaked her arms around his neck. He scooped her up, taking care not to knock her leg and carried her back down the road towards his car.  
"I love you too Butch" she said as he climbed in the driver's side. He smiled and took her head and kissed it. He continued holding it over the gear stick as he drove back down the hill...  
  
**** 3 days later ****  
  
Cassidy had been kept in the medical bay for a couple of days after her ordeal. Her leg was in plaster and she had finally be allowed to leave and rest up back at the apartment before assuming some light duties. It was a sunny evening and she was sat out on the balcony.  
Butch arrived back having been on a couple of solo missions over the last couple of days. He wrapped his arms around Cassidy's waist and gently kissed her. She melted into his warm embrace and knew instantly she felt safe and happy once more.  
"Sorry I'm late baby I was just helping a couple of grunts clean up some uh...mess"  
"Oh?" Cassidy looked at him confused.  
"Well...let's just say Lisa tried it on with James last night. Unfortunately for her Jessie wasn't as calm and collected as you..."  
"Don't tell me..." replied Cassidy starting to laugh.  
"Jessie beat the crap of her!" Butch admitted. "The grunts and I had to break them up. Last I saw she was being driven away towards Pewter City. There's an isolation HQ there for troublesome Rockets".  
"You mean more troublesome than usual?" Laughed Cassidy. "Well you never know she might hook up with that crazy Brock fellow"  
Butch frowned. "Even he isn't that desperate!" He pulled Cassidy towards him and sat her on his lap. They kissed passionately. Soon they were laying down making out and Butch playfully beckoned towards the bed.  
"I'm afraid I can only do boring stuff at the moment" Cassidy said sadly as she gestured to her bad leg.  
Butch gently pushed her down and climbed on top of her.  
"Good enough for me babes!"  
  
***** The End *****


End file.
